Where Did All the People Go, Papa?
by T-snake
Summary: A story about the origins of Reshiram and Zekrom. Read, review, and enjoy!


Hello readers! This is a story of how the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon world came to be the one we know today; a human less, primitive land. How did this happen? My interpretation of how is shown in the story below.

I got my inspiration for the legend by an interesting piece of information I read on Bulbapedia and in Black and White. Kyurem is the empty shell of the dragon that split into the Pokémon we know as Reshiram and Zekrom. Another source also states that Kyurem is in fact an extraterrestrial. So what does this mean? I believe that it means that not only is Kyurem an alien, but Reshiram and Zekrom themselves are not of this world. I believe maybe they came to Unova to teach a lesson.

A couple notes regarding this story and my other story; Explorers of Spirit. First off, the legend of the destruction of humans discussed in this story will NOT be the same legend that will be resolved in Explorers of Spirit, but this is a whole new idea of mine I felt like sharing. Also, Explorers of Spirit will soon be off of Hiatus by the end of next month with a 2 chapter update! And last but not least, this story is a one-shot so don't expect an epic saga full violence and love. And remember; read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Where Did All the People Go, Papa?

A story of Truth and Ideals

Hi there! I'm Timmy! I'm 6 years old! That's more than 5! I live at home with my Mommy and Daddy who are both Sceptile. We live in South Treasure Town; a place full of fun, food, and treasure! Today, Mommy and Daddy were fighting in the living room. They were having one of their many fights again. They happened a lot and they used to keep me up, but I got used to it. They fought over what they believed was right for me which made me feel icky.

Mommy always believed that I was her little boy. She doesn't want me to grow up and wants me to live in town forever and to be her little boy til the day she dies. She always thinks of now and wants to be with the past.

Daddy though thinks I should follow the dream of becoming an explorer. He doesn't think of what I am but what I could be. Daddy always thinks of the future. Like a world with floating huts.

I sneak out of my bed to peek at Mommy and Daddy to see what they are doing. My room is dark but it doesn't scare me. Mommy told me that whatever I see in the day is always the same at night. I get to my door and push it slowly. The wood of the door is cold to my hands so I try to push it quickly. The door goes "boom" as it hits something behind it.

"Grandpa!" I yell seeing my papa behind my door. I wonder why he's holding his nose all funny.4

"Hey there little buddy. What are you doing out of bed?" he asked holding my hand and walking me back to my room.

"I couldn't sleep Papa. Mommy and Daddy are fighting again,"

"Ahh I see. Your mother always had stuck up for what she believed in. How about I tell you a story to help you sleep? Like that idea?"

"Oh yes Papa! Yes yes yes!"

"Ok calm down Timothy!" he said picking me up and putting me on his lap. I always feel better on Papa's lap. I feel safe and loved. "So got anything in mind, little buddy?"

"I dunno any stories…"

"How about a question? Anything you'd like to know?"

"Hmm…well, Steven at school says people used to live here too," I said. It made my brain feel funny trying to think of where they went.

"Ahh yes they did, Timothy. That they did…"

"…Papa? Where did all the people go, Papa?"

"Well what a good question, little buddy. You are becoming a big boy!" I loved hearing Papa say it. Daddy said it too sometimes, but Mommy would always yell at him and put him on the timeout couch for the night. "Well to learn about that, we need to go back to before Treasure Town. Before you. Heck even before me! To a time where peopled lived…"

* * *

A long time ago, this world was filled with Humans and Pokémon. They lived together side by side and made lasting friendships with each other. One famous place where people lived was called Unova. The Unova had towering buildings much larger than this hut and people lived and worked in them. Some made things, some helped people, and some researched Pokémon so Humans could learn more about us.

Life was simple in the mysterious land of Unova until one day; a Human, whom researched the sky, saw a large meteor coming down from space. The meteor was covered in ice and, from what the Human could see, contained a large beast sealed within the confines of said ice. The meteor crash landed near a town called Lacunosa Town; a small village of Humans in the northern part of Unova. The meteor's impact was so large, it created a massive crater in the earth.

In this crater, a Pokémon emerged from its icy cage. The Pokémon walked on two legs and stood well over 11 feet tall! It was a dragon. A dragon unlike any other the creatures of Unova had ever seen before. It was black, white, and gray in color and appeared to be covered in ice. This ice, however, didn't appear to hinder the beast for when tourists came to see the beast, he did what any alien could do at the time; he devoured them. Whole.

But, one fateful day, twin heroes appeared before the great dragon and used thier abilities to calm its anger. They both had seeked more in life and the dragon could see that. Therefore, the dragon agreed to come home with the heroes and live in peace and harmony. The commotion of the great draconian alien faded into obscurity. But sadly, the peace didn't last forever…

One day, the brothers got into a fight (not much like your own Mom and Dad). They fought over Truths and Ideals. The two heroes fought so viciously, it attracted the attention of the great dragon. The dragon, over hearing this fight, became so enraged, it split into two separate beings. One of the dragons was as white as pureness of Arceus himself while the other was black as the night without a moon. The white dragon, later known a Reshiram, sided with the older brother who believed in Truths; things that were real, had meaning, and had facts. Zekrom, however, sided with the younger brother in the fight who believed in Ideals; the standards for perfection and models for future ideas.

With each brother having a dragon, the heroes continued fighting for what they believed in. The fight eventually became all of Unova's burden when the army split and defended the beliefs of each brother from the other. A civil war had broken out between the brothers that engulfed the entire Unova nation. The most vicious fighting came from Reshiram and Zekrom themselves. When the two dragons quarreled, towns were incinerated and people and crops were fried. Their rampage caused many people to flee the land on boats in hopes of finding a home elsewhere. The result of the Humans who fled remained a mystery. The Humans who stayed behind eventually lost their lives in the brother's war against each other.

Years after the fought began, the brothers came to a disturbing realization; there were no more Humans in Unova. All of the people had either fled or perished during their war. The two brothers felt irresponsible for using the power of Reshiram and Zekrom and ashamed for letting the fight go on so long. The brothers called off the dragons and sealed their souls into two orbs. The orbs were then hidden away in a far off Tower. The brothers prayed to Arceus for forgiveness for their actions. Though they were sincere, Arceus was not pleased with their plea. He believed that if they had killed off most of the humans in Unova, the rest should be killed too. After all, the only remaining Humans were the two brothers.

The two brothers returned home to the place where they had begun fighting. The air was chilled in the home which formed icicles that hung from the ceiling. The brothers were confused by this for it was the middle of summer in Unova. It occurred to them that this meant something else was causing the brothers' house to be cold. They tried to exit but all the doors and windows were frozen shut. The cold eventually became so unbearable and intolerable, the 2 brothers were forced to sit down in the corner of their house together in a desperate attempt to outlive the peculiar cold front.

The brothers sat in the corner; reflecting on their actions. They were full of regret and sorrow. All of a sudden they heard a clatter coming from one of the corridors on the opposite side of the room. In the farthest one on the right, the brothers saw a pair of yellow, piercing eyes. The creature that the eyes belonged to took a step forward out of the darkness and revealed itself to be the carcass of the great dragon that was once Reshiram and Zekrom, later known as Kyurem.

The empty body just stood there and waited; watching the two brothers cower in fear. When Kyurem did move it moved so fast, it appeared to teleport several feet closer. As it appeared as the closer the dragon got to the two brothers, the colder the air got. After an hour, Kyurem was no more than a mere step away from the brothers. The brothers stared upon Kyurem's frozen face for a few more moments. The piercing yellow eyes. The saw like teeth. The frozen face. It was the last face the brothers would ever see.

* * *

"Wow…that was scary Papa!" I said as I hugged my Papa Sceptile's arm.

"It wasn't meant to be. It was meant to teach a lesson or two. Think about Timothy and always remember." Papa picked me up and tucked me in. He put me in the bed, pulled up the covers, and kissed my head. "Goodnight little buddy," he said in a soothing voice.

"Night night Papa. I love you!"

"I love you too Timmy." And with that, he closed walked to the door and said, "Do you know what that story means to me. Even though we all may have different beliefs, in the grand scheme of things, it doesn't matter if it's right or wrong, if you win or lose, or even black or white. You know in your heart what path what's right. Just hold that dear and don't let your emotions harm the ones you love or the ones around you."

Papa then walked down stairs and left our hut to go back to his. The chill in the air was gone and I felt more comfortable now. Mommy and Daddy were downstairs talking to each other like friends. They haven't in a long time. I sat there in bed; holding my pillow thinking about what I believe in and thinking about what Papa said. To hold them dear and never hurt anyone with them. Maybe Mommy and Daddy will start doing the same thing one day.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed the story! Again, I will continue Explorers of Spirit very soon so be on the lookout for that. Also, check out my newest poll on what do you believe in; Truths or Ideals? I hope you enjoyed this little tale and remember to read, review, and enjoy.


End file.
